1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, an account registration method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an application is installed in a user terminal such as a personal computer and a smartphone or a use of the application in this user terminal is subscribed, the installation and the subscription are ordinarily done by a user. Meanwhile, when an electronic apparatus such as an image forming apparatus is serviced due to a resource constraint of an apparatus or a support for an error that occurred in the apparatus, an engineer or the like ordinarily visits the user in order to install a program or operate to use the apparatus. Further, a contract of using the electronics apparatus such as an existing image forming apparatus is ordinarily concluded using paper.
In recent years, a new mode of providing a service has been increasing where only a necessary function can be used when a user needs it. The new mode of providing the service is, for example, a software as a service (SaaS) being a new software usage mode where only a function required by a user is freely selected so as to use a service and a cloud computing service where computing resources in the Internet are combined so as to provide a higher value-added service to an end user.
In a case where a service requiring a license is used, a user purchases the license from a sales company of the service. In an information processing system providing the service, a business system administers the license issued for the user and determines whether the service can be provided by the existence of the license (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-170522